


Sam Winchester Has A Big... Heart

by sixtysevenlmpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Couch Sex, M/M, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/sixtysevenlmpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://fideo.tumblr.com/">fideo</a>'s prompt: "Sam/Kevin + size kink; please please please I love your stuff!" and also the anonymous prompt: "Sevin+Size difference"</p><p>Kevin has a really, really big problem, and its name is Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester Has A Big... Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I really do apologise for the title of this. Except I actually don't.

“Whoa, lemme help you with that.”

The words came in a soft, low murmur from somewhere behind and very much above Kevin’s head, and he just about suppressed a squeak when Sam crowded up behind him and easily plucked the book Kevin had been reaching for since ten minutes prior from the shelf.

“You coulda just asked,” Sam said with a grin, and Kevin turned around, the space between Sam and the shelves at his back seeming increasingly small, especially when he had to tilt his head back to even look Sam in the eye.

“Uh. I. Thanks. I didn’t wanna, um, y’know, you’re busy with the… stuff. Thanks,” he fumbled.

Goddamn Sam Winchester with his wide, firm chest and his arm muscles that literally bulge out from any t-shirt he wears and his big hands and his big smiles and his big… tall, _tallness_. Every time he so much as came near him, Kevin couldn’t help but notice how freakin’ tiny he made him feel. And how much that turned him on. He didn’t even bother trying to understand that. All he knew was that it made his life incredibly hard – pun not intended, but still very apt – and what made it worse was that he was pretty sure Sam _knew_. Kevin had never been a master of subtlety, after all.

“No problem,” Sam said after a pause, an amused smirk tugging at his lips. Then – oh, Jesus – he was placing a big, _big_ palm in the centre of Kevin’s back, gently but firmly guiding him out of the bunker’s library and into the living room.

“Uh—Sam, I really should get back to the tablet, I—“

“You can have a break, right? You keep forgetting to take those.” Sam smiled, steering him over to the couch and pushing down on his shoulder, just briefly, but firmly enough that his knees buckled and he landed on the cushions with a little _oomph_ sound.

“I guess,” Kevin mumbled, staring up at him. He was practically _looming_ , he was so tall, and his shoulders were so broad and Jesus Christ he could snap Kevin in two just like that—

“Yeah, well, no guessing involved. I’m not giving you a choice,” Sam replied, snapping him out of it. Kevin felt his cheeks start to heat up at the realisation of what he’d been daydreaming about, but if Sam noticed, he didn’t say a word. Instead he flopped down next to Kevin – unnecessarily close considering the size of the couch, Kevin thought, slightly hysterically – and threw an arm around the back of the couch, clicking on the TV with the remote in his other hand. “You’re gonna watch crappy TV with me for an hour or two, kid, and you’re not gonna even _think_ about that tablet. We clear?”

“Crystal,” Kevin grinned as Sam switched some crappy talk show on. He relaxed into his side after a minute or so, not so much concentrating on the TV as the feeling of Sam’s firm, warm body against him, and how he was able to nestle so perfectly snugly into the crook of Sam’s muscled arm.

After about forty minutes, though, he forced himself to get up – with the excuse of wanting a beer, but for the actual reason of ‘if I stay here any longer I’m gonna get a really awkward boner’. Once he got out into the kitchen, he braced both hands on the counter, closing his eyes and trying to level his breathing and get his thoughts under some sort of control. This was getting freakin’ ridiculous.

“Kevin? You okay?”

Kevin yelped at the sound of Sam’s voice, spinning around with wide eyes and promptly unbalancing himself, stumbling into the side of the fridge and then teetering on the brink of falling on his ass. In two big strides, Sam was across the room and there to catch him before Kevin could even _start_ to blush, and he let out an undignified whimper when he realised that no, Sam didn’t just catch him, Sam literally _scooped him up_ like he was nothing, lifted him off his feet with minimal effort whatsoever.

Sam’s eyes were fixed on Kevin’s as he set him down on two feet again, and without taking them away, he backed him into the counter, a curious smile on his face. He lifted a hand and cupped one side of Kevin’s face. “You okay?” he repeated.

“Uh, yeah, thanks, thank you. I d-didn’t know you were there, you startled—“

“Kevin.”

Kevin stared at him fearfully. “Yes?”

Sam moved a little further into Kevin’s space, one hand leaning on the counter behind him, boxing him in. He was pretty sure he couldn’t actually breathe. “Is there anything you wanna tell me?”

Kevin gulped audibly. “No. I mean. Why would there be?”

Sam chuckled. “You’re not exactly subtle, kid.”

“Wh—“ Kevin began, a whole defense ready to stumble out of his mouth, but he never got a chance because Sam kissed him. Sam’s lips were actually on his lips. Holy shit.

Kevin gave a muffled squeak, his hands clutching helplessly at the plaid shirt clinging to Sam’s body, and Sam laughed again, pressed his hips into Kevin’s and oh, hey, there’s Sam Winchester’s dick. Kevin’s brain pretty much short-circuited then, and he tore away from Sam’s mouth, breathing heavily as he asked, “What. What is _happening_?”

Sam gave him a sweet smile, one Kevin’s seen him flash at old ladies in the grocery store, so that made it all the more shocking when he answered in a low, soft tone, “Well, I was thinkin’ I’m gonna fuck you, if that’s okay.”

Kevin shivered, nodded about a thousand times because he felt like his tongue was tied into knots, and that was it. Sam grinned, predatory and confident, then attacked his mouth with fierce, passionate kisses, so fast and so deep that Kevin was helpless to do anything but cling to him and take it. He looped his arms around Sam’s neck for some kind of stability, then found himself lifted clean off the ground for the second time in ten minutes, Sam’s strong hands gripping his thighs as he carried him back to the living room, not once detaching his mouth from Kevin’s.

Sam sat down on the couch, Kevin in his lap. “Been thinkin’ about this,” Sam panted, biting at Kevin’s bottom lip and slipping his hands up under his shirt briefly, making him whine when he rubbed his thumbs deliberately over his nipples. “Every time I caught you lookin’ at me, fuck. I just—wanted to take you right there, every goddamn time.”

“Sam,” Kevin gasped, and Sam grinned, popping open the button of Kevin’s jeans.

“Get those off.”

“Wh-what about Dean?” Kevin mumbled, even as he rose up on his knees to wiggle out of his jeans and boxers, Sam taking the opportunity to fumble his own zipper open too.

“He’s out,” Sam said, “won’t be back for a few hours,” and he produced a little bottle of lube from his pocket.

“Did you _plan_ this— _oh_ ,” Kevin asked with a breathless laugh, whimpering as one of Sam’s thick fingers, now slick with lube, slid down the crack of his ass and toyed teasingly at his hole.

“Of course I did,” Sam murmured, smiling and pulling him into a forceful kiss as he pushed his finger inside, a slow, steady pressure that had Kevin squirming in his lap.

“Oh G-God, Sam, more, I can take it,” he insisted, pushing back on that one finger, muscles fluttering around it like it wasn’t enough. Sam complied with a little groan, his free hand tugging Kevin’s head backwards by his tufty hair so he could bite at his exposed neck. Sam’s two fingers were far thicker than three of Kevin’s own, and when Sam added a third, Kevin let out a moan that was one part discomfort, three parts thrill at being so stretched open.

Sam waited until Kevin was shaking in his lap, squirming on his fingers and pleading desperately, before he finally relented. It felt like years to Kevin, but eventually Sam withdrew his fingers, leaving Kevin empty and gasping, and pulled his cock out from his open jeans.

Kevin stared a little.

Okay, he stared a whole freakin’ lot.

“Oh my god,” he mumbled, and Sam actually had the audacity to look _embarrassed_ for a second.

“What?” he said, biting his lip as he spread lube over his hard cock.

“You’re. You’re even big there, too,” Kevin said dazedly, and Sam let out a burst of laughter, kissing the stunned look off his face.

“You like that, huh?” Sam asked, a genuine question, and Kevin whimpered tellingly, reaching his hand between them to touch it. He could barely make his fingers meet around the shaft, and he moaned wantonly into Sam’s mouth, the thought of that splitting him open making his own cock leak against the t-shirt he was still wearing. “Up,” Sam said, unnecessarily, because he just lifted Kevin up anyway, strong hands gripping his hips and raising him up to position him over Sam’s cock.

“Please,” Kevin whispered, and Sam let him drop a little, the fat head of Sam’s cock slipping into him slowly but surely. Kevin whimpered, something that sounded like _more_ , and he dimly saw Sam bite his lip before he was being pulled down onto the rest of Sam’s cock. He cried out, filled up like he never could have possibly imagined, the burn of the stretch making him grit his teeth and bear down for more, clutching at Sam’s shirt as Sam started to bounce him up and down in his lap, cock pistoning in and out of him.

“God, Kevin, you look so good,” Sam breathed, and even when he was sitting in his lap, Kevin had to look _up_ to look at him.

Sam was completely controlling his movements, his hands first holding him at his hips, then sliding around to grab his ass and lift him up and drop him down from there. Kevin just held on, burying his face in the crook of Sam’s neck and shoulder and muffling his moans there, letting Sam take care of him. His legs were spread obscenely wide, ‘cause they were placed either side of Sam’s thighs and Sam was a _freakin’ giant_ , holy shit. Kevin was splayed out and vulnerable, and it felt goddamn fantastic.

He could tell when Sam was getting close, ‘cause he got louder, soft grunts and gasps turning into long groans, and he spread his legs a little more for better leverage to thrust up into Kevin. He pushed deeper and deeper until his balls were slapping against Kevin’s ass on every stroke, slamming into his prostate often enough for him to be seeing stars.

Kevin touched himself with a trembling hand, only managed one or two strokes before he came with a shout all over both their shirts, Sam growling and tugging on his hair as he followed him over the edge, large hands slamming him down and holding him in place as he filled him with come.

Kevin had seriously never been more thankful to suck at subtlety, like, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you liked! :-)


End file.
